


Princess of Two Names

by PetalChains



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little bit of Takumi angst, Angry Dragon, Angst, Birthright Universe, Dragon!Kamui, F/M, Gen, Haircuts, Hinoka makes a cameo, I call Peri by her Japanese name, Kamui is called Corrin by Xander until the end, Mentions of Rape, Rescue Mission, Rescue the Pineapple, Short Haired Pineapple, Xander Angst, character exploration, flirtation, minor gore, takukamu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalChains/pseuds/PetalChains
Summary: Xander wanted Corrin to return home after she left for Hoshido. When two of his men bring back Prince Takumi instead, a girl named Kamui who can transform into a dragon comes to rescue him. When Xander encounters Kamui, he expresses how he wants Corrin back. Kamui has made her choice, she has turned her back on Nohr and that name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really do enjoy Xander’s character, but he is so freaking in denial about Garon in all 3 games. So I decided maybe it was time to give him some more development on the Birthright side.
> 
> Warning: If you haven't played Fire Emblem Fates or Birthright there are minor spoilers.

Xander should have thought through the idea of capturing a Hoshidan royal. Especially when the one his men brought to him was the youngest prince.

One of the berserkers who had dragged Takumi into the camp forced the boy to kneel before the Crown Prince of Nohr. The younger prince was extremely pale, blood was dripping from his mouth, and his hands were chained in front of his body. Xander breathed calmly through his nose, he would have the berserkers punished for their insubordination.

“I wanted you to capture Corrin.” He stated to the two men.

“We tried Your Majesty, but this boy wouldn’t let us go near her.” The captain berserker flinched under Xander’s gaze.

“Really now? Even when I told you to approach her when she let her guard down?”

The blonde prince should have known better than to expect more from the muscular knuckleheads. He had specifically ordered them to sneak into the Hoshidan camp and capture Corrin without arousing suspicion. He didn’t want to drag the Hoshidan royals into what he considered a personal family matter. Obviously the simple task was too much for the idiots because they ended up capturing her brother instead. Now he was certain that the Crown Prince of Hoshido was going to be marching on the border of Nohr in the morning.

“The Crown Prince of Hoshido and his army will be upon us before dawn.” He glared at the two berserkers.

“We tried Your Majesty, honestly we did.” The smaller of the two stammered.

“Obviously not hard enough if you dragged HIM here.” Xander pointed at Takumi with a small frown.

“You stay away from her, Nohrian Scum.” Takumi spat. He hocked a loogie of blood that landed on Xander’s shoe.

“How dare you!” The captain berserker screamed before he wrenched Takumi up by his collar. He punched the boy in the stomach, leaving the silver haired youth to gasp desperately. He yanked the prince back by his ponytail and raised the edge of his blade at his throat.

“I will skin you alive for your disrespect for Prince Xander!” The captain spat.

“Stop.” Xander commanded.

The two berserkers glanced at their leader, Xander ordered the captain to put the younger prince down. The captain responded by dropping Takumi on his knees, the dusty earth making his eyes water as he tried to cough.

“Put him in one of the spare prison cells.” Xander ordered tiredly.

The pair of burly men hefted Takumi to his feet by his ponytail and his collar, the prince of Hoshido gagged on the cut of his air supply. Xander watched the trio of men leave him, his eyes never wandering far from Takumi’s face. The younger prince was glaring at him, his amber eyes were full of determination and not the fear or anger that he had been expecting. Come to think of it why was the prince without his Fujin Yumi? Xander had told his army the value and the power of all three divine weapons that the Hoshidans possessed. His men would have brought him the sacred bow unless they wished to face his wrath. If Takumi didn’t have it when he was dragged here, then that meant he had left it behind on purpose.

Takumi smirked as the pair of idiots shoved him roughly towards the prison, as his figure diminished a small glimmer on his hand caught Xander’s attention. His deep brown irises trained in on the small ring on Takumi’s ring finger. It was plain and gold, no other decorations or gemstones covered it. Ah, so the young prince had found a woman to settle with. That must be why he wasn’t scared, he assumed that his future wife would come for him.

“We will see child, I wish to see the strength of your army with my own eyes.” Xander thought cooly as he stared out at the night sky.

********

The pair of berserkers shoved the second prince of Hoshido through a crowded hall and into a dank cell. Surprisingly, the cell was clean with no cobwebs on the walls or dirt on the cold floor. It was completely bare, but Takumi hadn’t expected the Nohrians to pride in keeping their camp so well kept. That was before one of the berserkers shoved him into a wall and forced his face to kiss the stone.

“You made us look like fools to our prince!” The captain sneered.

“Really? If that’s so then your prince has low standards.” Takumi spat.

The smaller of the two men smacked him upside the head; his dirty fingers dug into Takumi’s soft hair and pulled his neck back. The scent of his breath was bitter, the sharpness of whisky on his teeth making Takumi gag. The man sneered at the younger prince, his yellow teeth shining grossly in the little light of the nearby scones.

“Prince Xander doesn’t want us to kill you.” He whispered harshly.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” The captain sneered.

“Now Captain, remember we aren’t allowed to touch his body.” The smaller man warned.

“The boy isn’t my type anyways. Besides there are more ways than that to break him.” The captain tugged at Takumi’s ponytail, the sharp stab of pain coursing through his skull.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Takumi snarled.

“Isn’t a thing in Hoshido that a man’s pride and status is shown by the length of his hair?” The captain asked his smaller minion.

“I don’t know Captain. But it looks like he has a girlfriend.” The smaller berserker yanked at Takumi’s left hand where his ring rested.

“Ah, so the boy has a little whore does he?” The captain smiled pitifully at the silver haired prince.

Takumi responded by slamming the back of his head against the captain berserker’s mouth. One of the man’s teeth fell out of its root and ended up traveling down his windpipe. The captain released his hold on Takumi, his muggy hands scratching desperately at his throat. Takumi kicked the captain in his family jewels, the captain falling to his knees as he clawed at his groin.

“My wife isn’t a whore!” The prince compressed the heel of his boot against the captain’s swollen nether region.

The smaller of the two captors shoved Takumi back with his arm and kneed him in the gut. The air rushed out of his mouth, leaving Takumi breathless and in shock as he fell forward. The berserker yanked his head back with one of his fists curled tightly around Takumi’s smooth locks.

“You will pay for that Mouse.” The berserker growled as he raised his axe.

The silver haired prince couldn’t stop his eyes from closing as he heard the axe come down towards his head. He couldn’t help the stab of embarrassment and shame that grew in his heart when the axe cleaved through his hair.

He forced himself to remain complacent after what was left of his hair curled around the base of his neck. His wife would come; she and the rest of the Hoshidan army would find him in no time.

All he had to do was wait and hope that Kamui wouldn’t be too angry when she arrived.

Gods have mercy on the poor souls who were about to be impaled by a female dragon looking for her mate.

********

Around the break of dawn, Xander awoke to the sound of his men screaming.

The prince clamored into his armor and raced outside of his quarters, the camp was untouched which meant random bandits didn’t attack them. Did one of the dark mages fail to control their Faceless again? He glanced around the area quickly, his tent was in perfect condition and a few of his soldiers greeted him with the normal Nohrian salute as they passed. Where had the screaming come from?

“A dragon!!!” Someone from the outskirts of camp screamed as he stumbled on his feet.

“Did that man just scream dragon?” Xander asked dumbly.

“Indeed he did milord. A large female dragon was seen on the outskirts of camp.” Laslow jogged up and bowed politely, the part time dancer rubbed the back of his neck with nervousness.

“That can’t be right. Dragons are extinct.” Xander stated.

“I don’t know milord. She looked pretty real to me.” Laslow said politely.

“Lord Xander! Laslow! Did you see the dragon? She’s sooooo pretty!~” Pieri brandished her lance and jumped in place excitedly as she caught up with her fellow retainer.

“There is nothing pretty about a dragon Pieri, it’s an angry reptile that will decimate our army.” Xander replied as he retrieved his darkened Siegfried from his tent.

“Laslow bring our horses.” Xander ordered as the male retainer nodded and scampered off.

“I want to skin her alive! Her scales would make amazing jewelry!” Pieri sang as she hugged her lance close. The sickly gleam in her eye made Xander shiver slightly, the woman was rather twisted in how she treated others. But having grown in the underbelly they called Nohr he couldn’t entirely blame her for her less than stellar behavior.

When Laslow returned with his steed, the Crown Prince of Nohr climbed upon the saddle and galloped to the edge of camp. He expected to find immense bloodshed, his men being mangled, or even burn marks on the ground. Instead he found a large, grey, four-legged dragon sniffing around the tents. The dragon churred to herself as her blank face sniffed at the ground. Her tail swished menacingly whenever a Nohrian soldier tried to approach her. She didn’t seem very disturbed by the men glaring at her; it was the confidence in her flexing legs that told if anybody approached she would impale them.

“Why haven’t you caught it yet?” Xander demanded of his men as he approached.

“But sir! She’s already tossed five of our best generals!” One of the dark mages spoke up.

“Awww is the big bad reptile too much for you boys?” Pieri teased as she leaned against the neck of her horse.

The dragon sniffed at the ground, her front talons digging at the earth as she grumbled worriedly. Her wings folded closer to her body, as if she was trying to hold something against her scales. Xander rolled his eyes and slowly approached the beast, dragons were told to be highly territorial. Hopefully he was powerful enough to best the female dragon without hurting his soldiers.

“Men we need to keep this dragon away from our camp.” Xander commanded.

The sound of his voice struck a chord in the hearts of his soldiers; most of them stiffened but the few assured ones turned their attention on their prince. Xander turned towards the dragon; she was staring at him now with a bent head. As if her blank face was trying to express something akin to sadness and anger.

“Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger, but keep her away from the camp!” Xander commanded nobly, he raised his Siegfried towards the sky and pointed it at the dragon.

“If she approaches then we attack!” He announced.

The Crown Prince of Nohr tightened the grip on his dark sword and stared the dragon down. She didn’t attack like he expected, her head remained still as she stared back at him. Her wings folded back slightly and her jaw tightened but she didn’t charge or even growl. The feral dragon remained completely docile, her tail swishing behind her slowly as if to warn him.

The army of Nohrians waited on their prince’s command, but Xander didn’t attack the giant reptile as they expected. He remained poised and tried to keep a calm façade, he didn’t understand why the mythical creature wasn’t trying to bite his head off. Was it because she knew that she could crush him with little to no effort?

“Sir awaiting your orders!” One of the higher-ranking generals yelled.

“Lord Xander can I skin her yet?” Pieri twisted in her saddle; she was biting her lip to keep herself from dancing in her seat.

The dragon snorted indignantly before she lifted a front talon from the ground; automatically Laslow bounded up from behind his master and blocked the dragon. He leveled his sword at the grey beast and swallowed back his fear.

“Not on my watch she-beast.” He said nervously.

The dragon raised her front talons and picked up the retainer, Laslow screamed out in fear and tried to struggle from her grip. The gigantic female tossed him into a nearby tent with a flick of her claw. Pieri snarled and galloped towards her, the side of her lance stabbing into the dragon’s side. The dragon let out an angry howl and grabbed Pieri by the middle. The feisty woman swung her lance around in frantic fashions, her teeth flashing in the sunlight.

“Attack!” Xander commanded.

The she-beast tossed Pieri in the same direction as Laslow, her horse galloping away in fear. The men of the army converged on her, but the dragon showed no interest in fighting them. She jumped into the air and allowed her wings to open up fully, while she was gliding towards safety Xander caught a small sparkle on her back. The Fujin Yumi was tied onto her back with rope.

“Men! After that dragon! She has a divine weapon!” Xander commanded as he raced after her.

He glanced momentarily at his retainers; Laslow was trying to help Pieri down from the tent they landed on. His entire face was alit with crimson as he was trying to keep Pieri’s skirt from flying up as she kicked her legs. Xander nodded confidently, his servants hadn’t been drastically harmed in the dragon’s tossing game.

When he caught up with the dragon she was sniffing around the tents and the prison. He stopped his horse, his combat expertise telling him that he should remain out of sight. The dragon ignored the magic tossed at her by the dark mages who were too cowardly to approach her directly. Her wings casually flicked back the fireballs and ice magic they threw at her.

The she-beast’s horns perked up and swiveled towards the prison, her tail stiffening as she caught the scent of the one she was looking for. The dragon planted her forelegs into the ground and spread her wings wide. Her mouth let out a territorial roar that made even the most masculine of the soldiers cringe. The dragon shoved her body through the small doorway, her wings folding in against her torso to let her fit.

Xander stepped from his horse with his Siegfried brandished, he ran after the dragon without any back up. He couldn’t endanger the lives of his men anymore than he already has.

********

Takumi didn’t move from his balled up position when he heard the screams of the prison guards coming from down the hall. He kept his face buried in his knees, not even bothering to wipe the dried blood from his lip. Last night had been hell on the young prince; the cold air and wet ground didn’t particularly help him with the many injuries that his captors had inflicted on him.

The door to his cell grated open, and by the sound of the soft footsteps his expectant savior had finally come. His faith in his wife had paid off as it always did.

A calming hand rested on his back, the warm limb slowly rubbing comforting circles between his shoulder blades. Takumi turned his head slightly, bright crimson eyes smiling back at him brought a smile to his own face.

“Hi sweetheart.” Kamui spoke with a calming tone.

“Dear.” Takumi acknowledged as he sat up.

Kamui lifted her Yato and expertly swiped through the shackles holding his hands together. As the chains fell away Takumi put his hands on his wife’s shoulders and pulled her close. They didn’t need words to express how they felt about each other. The silence was comfortable even if it was momentary.

Kamui’s hand silently touched the back of his neck, she didn’t voice her concern but instead stroked the tender skin in a silent question. Takumi groaned as an involuntary shiver ran up his spine.

“The two who caught me cut it.” He spoke forlornly.

“Are they dead?” Kamui asked.

“I’m stronger than I look Kamui.” The prince teased with a small smirk.

“I know sweetheart.” Kamui tenderly kissed the tip of his nose.

She unlatched the Fujin Yumi from the rope hanging on her back. She tossed the bow to her husband, his hands expertly catching it and summoning the swirling blue magic that made wood glow in gold. Kamui’s eyes lingered momentarily on Takumi’s hair, without his impressive locks he looked so…young. They had only been married for a couple of weeks, and their marriage had been simple because of the war. But this was the first time that Kamui could say that his appearance matched his inner thoughts.

Takumi had always worried about not being strong enough or mature enough to stand beside Ryoma in battle. He constantly awoke from nightmares, desperately clinging to her form, as he made sure that she hadn’t left them for Nohr. Even his emotions, albeit much more tempered now that he had someone to always lean on, were powerful enough to break any carefully thought plan he conceived.

Takumi’s hair now sat against his ears, the silver hair falling smoothly against his cheeks and the back of his neck. His bangs remained untouched, leaving the entire image to be both sloppy and revealing. He looked up from calibrating his weapon, a light dust of red lighting across his cheeks.

“What?” He asked, his amber irises darkening with embarrassment.

“You’re cute.” Kamui said sweetly.

Takumi stuttered, his cheeks brightening and his mouth trying to fight off a smile.

“I-I am NOT cute!” He stammered.

“You are cute. You are my cute sweetheart.” Kamui smiled.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head against his. He was still so young, even if 17 years was considered mature in Hoshido. Kamui buried her nose in Takumi’s silver locks, her slight height advantage giving her access with ease. He smelled of wet earth and wood, the freshness bringing a sigh to her lips. Being only 19 years old herself, Kamui didn’t really think it was too weird for two people in their late teens to be married. But the drastic change in her husband’s appearance made her question that notion only slightly.

“You aren’t bothered by it.” She observed.

“If I wasn’t bothered by it do you think I would have killed those two berserkers with my own hands?” Takumi balked.

“I’m talking about at this moment.” Kamui countered.

Takumi huffed slightly and folded his Fujin Yumi against his chest. He smirked at his wife, the unusual burst of confidence in his eyes making her lift a brow.

“I had all night to mope, besides my wife likes me even if I pranced about in a skirt.” He stated suggestively.

“Well that could be arranged.” Kamui teased as she easily bent back the metal bars that blocked the cell.

The pair of newly wed teenagers carefully exited the cell, Takumi tightly grasping Kamui’s hand as they raced towards the exit.

“Corrin?” Xander asked as he turned the corner and spotted the pair.

Kamui’s smile fell, her hand tightened around Takumi’s and she slightly pushed her husband to stand behind her. Takumi resisted, the unspoken desire in his eyes telling her he could fight. She ignored his plight and kept her focus on the Nohrian prince, her eyes narrowing on the sight of his brandished Siegfried.

“Xander.” She acknowledged while fighting back her fear.

“How did you get in here?” Xander asked as he peered at her impassively.

“I came for Takumi.” She spoke as calmly as she could.

Xander’s brow furrowed slightly, he glanced at the Hoshidan prince and then at his little sister. How did Corrin manage to sneak into the prison without raising suspicion? His mind flashed back to the female dragon that had entered the prison, and as he could recall the dragon’s scale pattern looked awfully similar to Corrin’s Nohrian armor. His eyes traveled swiftly across her form, the bright blues and whites of her new uniform made his stomach drop.

“Little Princess, why are you dressed like that.” He asked.

Kamui shook her head; she forced herself to focus only on his face instead of looking into his eyes. She couldn’t stand the faint glimmer of hurt in those familiar brown pools.

“It’s my armor.” She stated stiffly.

“It’s too bright for you.” Xander frowned.

“I grew up away from sunlight, so of course you think that.” Kamui replied.

Her tone wasn’t cold, and it wasn’t threatening but it did display a sort of faint sorrow that Xander couldn’t fully understand. After what they went through in Crykensia, he had regretted treating Corrin so harshly. The bitterness of her choice had left a permanent scar on his heart, somehow he wondered if he was to blame for Corrin turning her back on their family.

“Corrin, you can still make this right.” Xander appealed.

He tried to take a step forward, but the Hoshidan prince brandished his bow and stepped in front of her. He sneered at the Crown Prince of Nohr and pointed his weapon directly at his chest.

“Don’t take another step Nohrian.” Takumi scowled.

“This is none of your business Hoshidan Prince.” Xander huffed as he raised his Siegfried. He pointed the weapon’s tip at the pair of teenagers and allowed the dark energy to gather. He intended to knock out the prince, the boy was just an annoyance and not worth the time to actually fight in such a small space.

He shot out a blast of darkness; Takumi dodged it by parkouring on the adjacent wall as he shot an arrow at Xander. The blonde prince blocked it with the base of his Siegfried as Takumi twisted his body and shot another arrow. The blue arrow grazed against his ear, he could feel the immediate sting as the cold wind pierced his flesh. Xander raised his sword higher and concentrated at shooting another beam of darkness.

Takumi managed to roll out of the way as he shot three more arrows, the blonde prince blocked two of the arrows but the third clanged against his shoulder. He stepped forward and slashed at the other prince. The silver haired archer was caught off guard at his sudden movement, he tried to duck out of the way but Xander blocked him with his foot. The blonde prince raised his Siegfried and intended to bring it down against his temple.

But instead of touching flesh, his sword clashed with sacred gold.

Corrin had ducked in between the two males, her Yato scraping against the dark metal of Xander’s sword. She pushed back against his strength and broke free of his swing. Both teenagers rolled out of the way, Takumi falling back and Corrin turning to the side. She flipped up onto her feet and twisted her Yato as she spun in a half circle. Xander managed to duck, but her sword still sliced through his hair. He charged forward slightly and thrusted the base of his sword against hers.

“You are a dragon?” Xander asked as he pushed against her Yato.

The dragon princess didn’t answer, but her eyes glimmered softly with sadness. She planted her feet against the dirt and let her hands grow into talons. The black claws held her Yato firmly, and she pushed back against Xander by forcing her body forward. She couldn’t damage him but her increased draconic strength could at least buy her some room.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Xander whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” The princess replied.

The older prince visibly flinched; her tone was soft and questioning rather than accusatory. But it was the question itself that shook him; the Corrin he knew was never this direct.

“You lied to me.” The princess said plainly.

“I was trying to protect you.” Xander tried to push back against her strong claws, the dragon princess struggled but managed to keep her feet planted.

“You didn’t do a very good job if your father thought I was worth of disposing the moment I stepped out of that prison.” She spoke kindly.

Xander’s shoulders sagged; he had tried to raise Corrin with as much love as he could. It had always been hard to lie to the princess, whispering assuring words that Garon truly did love her. Keeping her locked away in that fortress with only her servants for company, he had convinced himself that her innocence was worth keeping. Maybe it was because he was afraid of Garon’s wrath if Corrin ever knew the truth.

But deep in his heart he knew it was because he was afraid of the moment she would step out of the life they built together. The moment she got her first taste of freedom, her massive wings would spread and she would abandon him. And in the end his greatest fear had come true. Corrin had spread her grey draconic wings and allowed herself to rejoin the daylight.

All the while her brother remained in the dark.

“Kamui! Come on!” The sound of Hinoka resounded from outside.

“That’s our signal.” Kamui turned to Takumi with a nod.

Takumi nodded and rolled under Xander, he got to his feet and dashed out of the door. Kamui shoved her Yato forward; her sacred sword clashed against Xander’s enough to force his arms upward. She ducked underneath his arm and dashed after Takumi. Xander twisted his body and scowled, he raised his Siegfried and angrily fired off a dark shot.

The shot embedded itself in Kamui’s side. The princess let out a strangled cry, her free hand coming around to clench at her side. She fell to her knees, the Yato clattering out of her grip. Xander walked towards her fallen form, his Siegfried feeling heavier with each step. If his sister didn’t come back this time he would have no choice but to put an end to her.

“Corrin you are being foolish. You can still return to us.” He said calmly.

Kamui didn’t respond to his words, she clutched at her torn side as blood seeped between her fingertips. Her shoulders started to shake slightly from the pain but she emitted no sobs as she used to.

“Can’t you see they are corrupting you Little Princess?” Xander tried to appeal to her. He came around and stood in front of her exit, he bent on one knee and frowned at her shaking form.

“You can still return to our side. Father will forgive you I’m certain of it.” He spoke with little confidence; he of all people knew that Garon was not the merciful type.

His father had tossed his sister out as if she was a sack of garbage.

Kamui responded by transforming her entire arm into a dragon claw, she charged into Xander’s torso and grappled him to the ground with her gigantic arm. He slammed into the dirt, his Siegfried falling from his hand and impaling itself into a nearby rock wall. Giant horns were protruding from either side of Kamui’s face and her crimson eyes bored into his brown ones with the intensity of the sun.

“Do you honestly take me for a fool?” She asked.

Her eyes darkened with unshed tears, and she bit her lip to keep them from falling onto his face.

“I didn’t ask for this war, and I don’t want to fight you.” She spoke softly.

“That’s not a choice that either of us can make.” Xander said with reluctance.

Kamui turned her head to the side and dug her lip deeper between her teeth.

“We all have a choice. You just chose to blindly follow your father.”

She de-transformed her arm and retreated back from Xander, her other arm still holding onto the wound he had inflicted. Xander stumbled to his feet, his eyes penetrating Kamui’s as he judged her next move. Kamui dislodged the Siegfried and tossed it to rest at Xander’s feet.

“I hope that you at least consider joining the light.” Kamui whispered.

She limped towards her Yato and stored it away on her belt. Her fingers tightened around the wound that Xander had inflicted. He had done that; he had struck the person that he once considered his little sister. She was little no longer, the saddened woman standing before him had grown without his notice.

“And my name isn’t Corrin, it’s Kamui.” The dragon princess smiled sadly as she walked through the exit and into the dawn.

Xander’s hand slowly lifted towards Kamui’s turned back; he glanced down at the floor where her blood remained. Bright red droplets glittered in the faint morning light, similar to the colorful orbs that he had grown to love. The mighty Crown Prince of Nohr bent down on one knee, his black gauntlet scraping at the blood with two fingers. Water falls onto the blood, the source he cannot tell because he is enthralled by the faint red mingling with the liquid.

He glances out the nearby window, a mighty white pegasus climbing into the sky with three people. The mighty princess Hinoka with her naginata raised, the talented prince Takumi shooting arrows from above, and his dear little princess holding her side and leaning into Takumi’s back. She is gazing down at him, her eyes full of the kindness that he had learned to love. But something else mingled with that kind spirit, a shade of sadness darkened her beautiful gaze.

Out of all of the people he wanted to protect, Xander had failed at protecting her. The sadness he saw in her eyes, and the tears that ran down her cheeks was done because of him. He was to blame; the simple lie that he convinced himself to live had taken his sister away. She now knew the truth, and even though she yearned to stay her taste for freedom forbade her to return to their darkened home.

Xander wiped the side of his cheek with his other hand, a few stray tears staining the black leather. There was no turning back now. Corrin was dead, and Kamui had to pay for the pain she put him and his other siblings through.

“When we meet again I am certain it will be our last Princess Kamui.” He announced to the ceiling as he calmed his expression.

The mighty dragon princess would surely come after his father, and as the Crown Prince of Nohr he knew he had to fulfill the title. Sealing Siegfried against his waste, Xander relaxed his gaze and glanced at the brightening sun as it peeked through the window.

“If you wish to come after my father, you will have to go through me.” He resolved.

With one final glance towards the sun, the proud prince of Nohr turned his back to the light and resumed his place in the shadows. His men needed to be calmed, and he needed to think of their next step. Prince Ryoma’s army would be upon them soon; he had to return to the castle before they reached it. 

“Farewell Corrin.” He whispered softly as he wiped the remnants of her blood against his heart.

As he stepped out into the darkened world he called home, the prince of Nohr’s mind played memories of the past. Glimpses of a tiny princess with snow white hair holding onto his hand. She danced through his head with her tiny feet and white dress fluttering about her. Her wings still too small to remove her from the life they had built together.

Corrin would always be in his heart, but Kamui had to know what being a Nohrian truly meant. As Xander let go of his Little Princess’s hand, he could see her expression sadden, the crystalline tears running down her chubby cheeks. He could hear her call from afar as her wings brilliantly spread. The Hoshidan siblings appeared around her, their white images glaring at him as they gathered Corrin in their arms. His princess was never fated to remain in the dark.

For a moment as Xander assessed the damage, he felt her blood he had marked his heart with pulse in time with his unshed tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I call Peri by her Japanese name because her English name sounds like Perry the Platypus.


End file.
